1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a utility light and more particularly to a versatile utility light capable of operation by a multiplicity of power sources.
2. Background of the Related Art
Utility lights are well known in the art and many configurations of AC powered work lights have existed for years. However, such AC powered lights suffer from the drawback that they must be connected to a permanent source of AC power such as common electrical outlets and are not portable are useable in remote locations. Such lights are dependent on a cord connected to the AC power source. Battery powered flashlights and other types of lights are also well known in the art. However, the batteries must be replaced when consumed. Some flashlights are known to contain rechargeable batteries. However, the batteries must both be removed from the light and charged in a battery charger, or the flashlight must be inserted in a designated charging station which is connected to a wall outlet. The need therefore exists for a portable utility light that can be powered by multiple sources as well as a need for a rechargeable utility light that can be recharged by multiple sources.